


wake up exhausted

by newmoons



Category: The Twilight Saga, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Twilight Renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons
Summary: * inspired by "it ends tonight" by lots holloway.





	wake up exhausted

_“It’s back to sleep, to redream me.”_

If only we could control this heart we have— and I am certain we share the same one, though— and maybe because— you will not look at me for longer than required of you. I know we share the same sordid feelings; your anger shows through. Are you all right? Can you get me off your mind? I know the way you look at me— something in the mirror looks quite the same.

_“I swear I tried to leave you at least a hundred times a day.”_

I know you know. There are no other ways and no thousand words could break this silence that breaks the heart I hope to have hidden from you. You were someone I loved, now no one at all. What choice have I? We will not be broken apart by what we cannot have, that which you want, shoulders unburdened by the weight you seem not to know. Oh, I told you that I needed out and I couldn’t tell you one more way; I couldn’t stay, and yet you persist, you say this thing in your chest that keeps us connected is nothing we can resist. But I swear I tried to tell you, I don’t want to live this way. I swear I tried to tell you, at least a hundred different ways. These walls are bringing space between us, but distance in your eyes. And maybe on a lonely night when it gets cold, you’ll miss me then.


End file.
